Love of my life
by facingyourfailure
Summary: Troy and Gabby love each other. Through thick and thin, through tears and through happiness. Is their love a bond, like glue, strong enough to hold them together?
1. Chapter 1

LOVE OF MY LIFE SUMMARY

I am going to make a story, this is my first fanfic so don't push my buttons if the summary sucks. Trust me the story is way better than the summary. Oh and if I want to skip ahead in time or something, you will see a bunch of things that look like this

Just to let you know in advance. So you are not totally confused. Or confuzzled as I like to say it lol.

Summary: Troy and Gabriella are two normal teenagers. They are in love with each other, and nothing will stop them. They are inseparable! Follow them in this story, _Love Of My Life, _as they become young adults, still enjoying their teenage years. As the go thru ups and downs and turn-arounds, follow them through their either be Troy's, Gabi's or third person observer(basically narrator, if you don't know what that means)POV. Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi and Ryan with whoever his heart desires(I actually haven't given him any thought lol)


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no HSM or its characters, I made up the restaurant name. I also don't own any of the websites I used to translate stuff.

Love of my Life-Chapter 1

Gabi's POV

I smoothed out my dress as I looked in the mirror, slightly nervous. I am going on a date with Troy "_Why are you so nervous, I have been on millions of dates with Troy. And I'm still nervous every time!" _ I thought to myself. I looked up at the clock. 6:25 it read. There were 5 more minutes until Troy was going to be here. I couldn't wait! I don't know why I was so excited, because like I said, I have been on millions of date with Troy (okay maybe millions is an exaggeration, but I have been on a lot). I heard the door bell ring and a chorus of barks and the pitter-patter of paws as they ran across the wooden floor. "_Same old Sparky"_ I thought with a smile. That little Golden Retriever puppy loved to bark at people who came at the door, he thinks he's protecting me and my mom, Maria. But truth is he wouldn't hurt a fly! He is just too adorable to do that. I heard my mom let Troy in…….

Troy's POV

I was let into Gabi's house, greeted by a jumping and excited Sparky. "Hello Maria, how are you today?" I asked, while trying to fight off Sparky. "I'm fine, Troy. And how are you?" "I'm doing good thank you". Maria turned away to call up the stairs while I started petting Sparky. "Mija! Troy is here!" "Coming mom!" I heard Gabi reply back. I stood up, dusted myself off (there was some pet hair sticking to my jacket) and started talking to Maria while I waited for Gabi to come downstairs. " So Troy, where are you taking Gabi?" "I'm taking her to—" I stop mid-sentence as Gabi arrived at the bottom of the stairs. My mouth dropped open ( it was a bad habit of mine) and thoughts starting running through my head. "_Wow she is sexy, woah she looks hot" _and stuff a long that line. I just stared at her, mouth wide open. "Troy?!?!?!??!?!!?" Gabi said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped from my thoughts and started stammering "I…uhhh….you….look……wow!" I blushed, totally embarrassed. "_Nice going Troy, you blew it!" _I thought to my self. Gabi giggled at my stammering. " Well Bolton, you do look to adorable when you blush!" Of course, this caused me to blush again, and Gabi to giggle again "How about we get going and save me from further embarrassment?" "Sure, Bolton" "What's with this Bolton business? I have a first name you know! It's called Troy!" "Bolton is more fun to say!" "Whatever, Montez!" We go and get in the car, and I opened the passenger door for Gabi. "Thank you, Bolton" "No problem, Montez" I start driving. "So Troy, where are you taking me?" "I'm happy we are calling each other by our first names now (Gabi giggles) and as for where we are going, it's a secret!" I smiled, knowing the anticipation was killing her. "Oh Please tell me?" "(imitating voice) Oh please tell me NO!" "Please?" with this Gabi makes that face! The puppy dog face! "_Troy don't look at it, no Troy don't look at it you big softy. You know once you look at it your heart is going to melt and you are gonna blow where the date is! So don't look at it!" _Troy thought to himself. "No Gabs don't make that face! C'mon I have to drive! So don't distract me!" Gabi giggles. "Fine but I will get you back Bolton!" I smile. "Oh yeah, how?" She smiles back at me "Just remember payback is hell" I than pulled up to where our date was that night……..

Observer (Narrator) POV

Troy turns off the car and turns to Gabi. "We are here!" Troy gets out of the car and opens Gabriella's door. "After you madam" Troy said joking around. "Thank you kind sir!" Gabi said and than giggled. But than she gasped at where they were. "Troy! This is Piccolo Darling! It's the most expensive Italian place in town!"(A/N thanks Angela for helping me with the name!) "I know….but I felt like doing this" "How did you get reservations here? Or even afford this place?" "I pulled some strings" She runs into his arms, giving him a passionate kiss. "You…..are….the…best…boyfriend…..ever!" Gabi said, in between kisses. "Well shall the best boy friend ever escort the best girl friend ever into the restaurant?" Troy said linking his arm with her's. "Yes we shall, but Troy, stop the cheesy British accent!" "Ok, ok I will!" They walked into the restaurant together. Troy walked up to the waitress at the podium (A/N I just called it a podium, not really knowing what it is really called!) "Hello, welcome to Piccolo Darling! May I help you?" "Hello! Reservations under 'Bolton'? Table for two" The waitress scanned through her computer and found the reservation. "Okay, follow me!" and she grabbed 2 menus, Troy and Gabi following. They stopped at a table, and Troy pulled a chair out for Gabi and made sure she sat down before he did. "Thank you" "You're welcome". The waitress puts the menus in front of them "I will be back in a little while, to take your drink orders" Troy leans towards Gabi and smiles "You know what?" Gabi leans down toward and smiles also "What?" "I love you" "I love you too." They get lost in each other's eyes and kiss, a fiery kiss full of passion. While kissing, the waitress returns. She smiles at the young lovers but than clears her throat. "I'm sorry to break things up but I need to take your orders" The two pull away, blushing. Troy starts talking "Oh um sure." The waitress takes their orders and goes to the kitchen. Troy turns to Gabriella "You know tonight the score for me is 3 embarrassment and 0 me. Damn, embarrassment is kicking my ass!" Gabi giggles at this comment. "Well Bolton, I have to say you look insanely adorable doing it!" Once again, with his emotions getting the best of him, Troy felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Gabi starts to laugh "Let's make that 4 to nothing!" Troy, being able to fight it off this time, smiles. "Yeah well I just got a point from fighting it off this time so I won't totally lose!" They have a nice conversation. (A/N: I will use hearts for passing time or something)

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Now that dinner was over, Gabi and Troy are now sitting on the beach, looking on the waves that come up to shore, crash and wash away. "I had a lot of fun tonight Troy" "I did too" But than he laughs. "What's so funny?" "I just remembered how we had menu troubles tonight" Gabi giggles. "We? I think you mean you!" And than she has an idea "Lei ha il Troy molto cattivo Italiano"(Yes another A/N:I used a translation website, I don't know one word of Italian!) Troy gives Gabi the weirdest face ever. "What?...Huh?" Gabi starts to crack up. "It…means…. 'You…have…very….bad……..Italian, Troy'"

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabi are sitting in the restaurant. Troy is looking at the menu with that look on his face, the most men always have on their face. The confused look. "Gabi? What does that say?" Gabi sighs. This had to be the ten- millionth time that Troy asked her that. Gabi looks at the menu and rolls her eyes. "It says Spaghetti with Meatballs. And besides it said spaghetti, you couldn't figure the rest out?!" "No, I told you Italian is not my thing" "Whatever, hey do you want me to order for you?" "Um, okay" When the waitress comes, Gabi orders for them. When she comes back with their food, spaghetti is set down in front of Troy. "Thank you" they both say. Troy turns to Gabi "Thanks for not ordering me anything weird." "What, were you scared Bolton?" "Yeah……… a little" "I couldn't have done that, I love you too much." " I love you too." Dinner goes on without a problem._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah that was a lot fun, and very funny" "The waitress found it funny, I saw her smiling from far away as you looked very confused!" "Good to know I was a riot………" "Yeah but you are also my boyfriend" And than they look into each other's eyes. Gabi getting lost in his crystal blue ones, Troy getting lost in her chocolate brown ones. They lean and kiss, A fiery kiss of passion. But all of a sudden this huge wave comes and soaks them. They both pull back, with shocked expressions on their face. "What the hell!" they both say. They look at each other, both soaked. "Well, at least its warm tonight" Troy says and than smiles. "Yeah that's one good thing" Troy and Gabriella get in the car to drive home. Since it was around mid night now, Gabi fell asleep. Troy was at Gabi's house about 5 minutes later. "Gabi were at your house" He looks over, seeing Gabi sleeping peacefully. He shakes her gently. "_Gabi……"_ he softly whispers. Gabi's eyes flutter open and she looks at Troy. "Okay babe" Gabi starts to get out of the car, but than Troy picks her up bridal style and carries her to her door. Gabi giggles. "Troy what are you doing?" "I'm carrying you sweetie." She kisses him gently. "I love you" " Love you too" They go to Gabi's room, and Troy puts Gabi on her bed. Troy is about to leave when Gabi calls his name "Troy, stay with me." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, it's mid night, I don't want you to have to go home." "Okay well I have some clothes in my car I'll go get them" "Okay, I'm gonna get changed in here so knock before you open the door" Troy smiles "Okay babe" Troy goes to his truck while Gabi starts to get changed. When Troy comes back to her room he knocks on the door, with a hand over his eyes "Gabi, are you fully clothed?" He enters the room, hand still over his eyes. "Troy? One second, and than you can look." "Okay babe" Gabi finished getting changed and pulled his hand down from his eyes "All done" They climbed into bed, Troy's arms around Gabi, with her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I love you Troy" "I love you too Brie" They soon fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Hey guys! Back for chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Nothing at all  I wished I owned Troy! That would be great! 

**A/N: Hey guys! You know how I told you that it would be someone's POV could be Troy's Gabi's or Narrative? Well for right now, I will keep it Narrative. I will tell you if it changes or not ok? Now on with the story!**

It is morning, Gabi and Troy are in bed. Troy stirs awake, and looks at the clock. It was 11:00 a.m. Troy than realizes something and shoots up in bed. This awakens Gabi. "Troy, what's matter? What's wrong?" Troy looked slightly panicked. "I FORGOT TO CALL MY PARENTS AND TELL THEM WHERE I WAS!!!!!!!" "Troy, calm down" And as if on cue, Troy's phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket, looking at his caller I.D. It was his house, probably his mom or dad looking for him. He flips open his phone, "Hello?" "Troy! Oh Troy how are you?" "I'm fine Mom, and safe." "Well sweetie where are you?" "I'm at Gabi's, I fell asleep at her place" "Why?" "We were really tired, and sorta wet since a wave crashed on us at the beach " So you slept in wet clothes?" "No, I had some extra clothes in my car and wore them" "Well alright than. But I have a real reason for calling you. Your Dad and I are going away this weekend(they had their date on a Friday, and if I said Saturday last chapter I'm sorry). So we are gonna leave in about a half an hour, and be home tomorrow evening" "Well okay Mom. Love you and see you when you get back" "Okay sweetie I love you too" They both hang up. Troy turns to Gabi, and breathes a sigh of relief "Okay I'm fine now. I feel a whole lot better also" "Well good to hear that babe, now are you gonna give me a good morning kiss or what?" Troy smiles at the idea. "Okay than, no complaints about it." They give each other a kiss. Troy suddenly gets an idea "Hey! We haven't had a get together with the gang in a long time, why don't we all have a sleep over at my place tonight?" " Oh I like the idea!" So let me take some time to tell you about the gang. Now including Troy and Gabi In the gang, the members of the gang are Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Amanda, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi.

Let me tell you a bit more about these people. Everyone knows about Troyella already, so let's explain the rest to you. Sharpay Evans wasn't always a friend to everybody. She was mean in high school, and she thought the only person in the world that mattered was her. She tried breaking Troy and Gabi up during the summer, but it didn't last for very long. Fate had taken over and Troy and Gabi were meant to be. But after that she realized how mean she was. She stopped being so mean and they excepted Sharpay into their group. And plus she learned that she loved Zeke, and they are now going strong as boyfriend and girlfriend. So now I guess I will talk Zeke. Zeke Baylor always had a deep down passion for baking. It was just his thing. He first confessed it during their junior year of high school, when everyone else was confessing, like how Troy wanted to sing instead of play basketball (even though he likes to do both now). He baked cookies for Sharpay, even though she didn't want them. After the Wildcats won the championships, Sharpay decided to try them. When she did, she went crazy and hugged Zeke and she couldn't live without them. From that day, they started dating. This couple is now formerly known as Zekepay. Let's move on. How about Ryan? Well Ryan Evans is Sharpay Evan's brother. He used to always be in the shadows of Sharpay, going along with her evil schemes to break Troy and Gabi up and have Troy for herself. But over the summer he realized he didn't have to go along with Sharpay, he didn't have to break his friends up. He could be his own person. And he loves his own person, not that person Sharpay wanted to be. Now he is a happy independent individual. He met Amanda in drama, he used to be with her just to escape Sharpay for a while. But than he realized that he loved her. Amanda had developed feeling for him also. So they decided to go out. Now about Amanda; Amanda Sanders was just a normal girl in drama class, she loved to sing, dance and act. Just like everyone else around her. But one particular boy caught her eye. His name was Ryan Evans. There was something special about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. This couple is now known as Rymanda. The next one on our list is Kelsi. Kelsi Nielson is the pianist at East High. She composed the whole winter musicale, "Twinkle Towne". She was there for Troy and Gabi when they had to rehearse for callbacks. Kelsi had been friends with them ever since. Jason is her boyfriend, another member of the basketball team. Jason Cross was the next member of the gang. He is what we call a little………slow. He couldn't figure things out very fast, and he got confused easily. But the gang loves him anyway. So this couple is called Jelsi. And than there was two. So Taylor is next. Taylor McKessie was Gabi's first friend at East High. She was a brainiac, and didn't like to talk to the 'lunkhead basketball players'. She thought they were all to dumb for her. So after finding out Gabi was very smart also, she immediately became friends with her. So she was another welcomed into the group. She also started dating Chad, for needing their help to talk to Troy so Troy and Gabi couldn't sing together. Chad asked her out after the Wildcats won the championship basketball game, and have been going strong ever since. So let's tell you about Chad. Chad Danforth is Troy's best friend. They have been like that ever since pre school, and have been like that ever since. Nothing could split up the brotherly relationship between the two. But when Chad heard Troy liked to sing, that's where he drew the line. He couldn't have his best friend be a singer! He needed to focus on basketball, not songs and music and tights! So him and Taylor had their evil schemes down. But once putting it into action, they realized how miserable they were without each other. They saw how Gabi refused to eat lunch with Troy, and how neither of them could focus. They were so much happier with each other. So that is the gang! Back with Troy and Gabi. They were discussing what to do at the sleepover. After this was all planned, they decided to text message the gang. Gabi text messaged the girls:

_Hey_

_Sleepova 2nite Troy's_

_7:00 b there_

_c u l8r_

And Troy text messaged the guys:

_Hi wut up anywayz_

_S/o my place 7:00 p.m._

_c u there_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It's now 6:55, and Gabi was helping Troy set up. Gabi had been there for an hour. They set up, stealing kisses every now and than.

_Ding-Dong ( that was the door bell)_

Sparky came running (Gabi brought him with her since her mom was going out for the evening) and he started barking at the door

"Sparky, calm down!" Gabi said, giggling. She answered the door. " Hey Sharpay!"

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay replied, coming in and hugging her best friend. " And hello to you to Troy!" She said, hugging Troy.

"Hey Sharpay" He said, hugging her back. The others came and soon they were all there

"Hey guys, let's get this party started!" Gabi said, cranking the music up to full blast, and everyone started dancing. About after an half an hour of dancing, they decided to do something else.

"Oh I got an idea! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Taylor said looking around, all the girls nodding in agreement. The boys looked at each and groaned. This made the girls pinch them

"OW!" They all said in unison, rubbing what ever part of there body that was pinched, most of them rubbing their arms.

"You will play Truth or Dare and you will like it!" Sharpay said, bring the claws out, ready to attack any second.

" Okay, okay! Retract the claws, Sharpay" Troy said, being the brave one.

"Alright I will start! Troy, Truth or Dare? Sharpay asked him.

"Um, Dare"

"Perfect!" Sharpay replied, smiling evilly  
_"Uh-oh,can't be good" Troy thought to himself._

" I dare you to put on any of these girls bra and underwear, and run around the block two times! (A/N: I was writing this in class to type later and I had to make sure I didn't burst out laughing)

Everyone immediately began laughing. Troy's mouth dropped open

"What?!?!?!?!?!! No way could I ever do that!" Troy protested.

Ryan was the first to recover from the uncontrollable laughter. " Dude, you have been dared! You have to do it!"

Troy gave in. "Oh fine!"

Sharpay smiled once more. "Okay, I will go get your 'attire'" Sharpay said, giggled and had the girls come with her. Troy and the boys looked at each other, Troy looking a little scared.

5 minutes later, Sharpay and all the girls come back, Sharpay and Gabi both hiding things behind their back.

"Well, you are going to wear this…….." Sharpay said, holding out the pink sparkly underwear in front of her, and Troy's eyes widening while everyone else controlled their laughing.

"…… with this!" Gabi finished, holding the matching bra in front of her. (A/N: I'm laughing really hard right now) Everyone immediately started laughing, and Troy just sat there, mouth open.

"Um okay now go put these on!!" Gabi yelled, shoving the clothing items at Troy and shoving him in the bathroom.

With Troy……( the italics is him thinking, regular is talking) Troy's POV

"_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this! Oh man I don't think I will be able to live this down!" I looked at the sparkly undergarments in my hands. "How the hell am I supposed to put these on? Well underwear is easy" I slipped the underwear on looked down and felt another wave of embarrassment and regret comes over me. "Urgh I might as well get this over with. But how do I put this on?" I looked at the bra, and tried the best I could .I walked out and said "_Is this right?"

Gabi looked at me and giggled. "Um no you have it on sideways! Here let me help you" She came over and flipped it around, and than buckled it for me. " I know you were never gonna be able to do that!"

I looked at her and nodded " Uh yeah you are probably right!" We had turned away from the gang, and when we turned back everyone was armed with cameras and cell phones, and flashes and beeps filled the air, Troy really red through it all.

Nobody's POV

"Thanks Troy, you're my new screensaver!" Kelsi giggled

"Yeah, mine too!" Everyone else said in unison and than laughed.

"Great guys, I'm already fully humiliated and I haven't even stepped outside yet!" Troy said, still the color of a tomato.

"Its okay babe, you have much more humiliation in store" Gabi said, and than giggled "Alright let's go!" Sharpay said, and walked out the door. Troy and Chad were one of the last people out of the door. Troy was about to go out but Chad stopped him.

"Wait, let me get the door for you madam!" Chad said jokingly and than laughed.

"Oh ha-ha very funny" Troy mumbled, humiliated enough. Than he shivered, because it was in the middle of the winter and it was about 40 degrees out. "L-lets g-get t-this over -w-with b-before i-I f-freeze m-my a-ass o-off!!" Troy said, his teeth chattering.

"Alright now this is how its gonna work. You are gonna start walking, me and the gang following. Once we have gone around two times, you can go inside and get your ass warmed up! Got it?" Gabi explained, her and the gang were warm since they were wearing jackets and hmm I don't know, PANTS! So Troy started walking and the gang kept a safe distance behind him. Walking around the block he got many whistles and "woo-hoos!" from various people. He was so red, he thought if there was anymore heat in his cheeks that his face would explode. Not only was he red, he was cold. "_So I'm freezing my ass off and plus I am totally humiliated!" _He thought to himself. They finally had gone around the block 2 times, and Troy ran inside as fast as he could. The gang came in behind him.

"Oh my god, that had to be the best thing ever!" Gabi said flopping on the couch. Everyone nodded in agreement. Troy came out of his bathroom, happy to be wearing pants again. "Alright I'm gonna go. Gabi, truth or dare?" "Truth" "Okay before you started going out with me, did you like anyone else?" Gabi looked around nervously and saw everyone's eager faces. She might as well sat it. "Ummmm, actually…..yes" Everyone gasped at this. Now it was Troy's turn to be nervous. "S-so who i-is it?" He stuttered, the way he always does when he's nervous. "Well during the summer, when you were acting like a ginormous jerk, I sorta started liking….Ryan" Everyone gasped and turn to Ryan, who was beat red. "But," Everyone turned back to Gabi. "-- I knew at the Talent Show you were sorry, and I went back to liking you, Troy" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Troy went over and hugged Gabi "I appreciate you being honest Brie" "Okay babe, you are welcome, and I think you had a right to know, but now it's my turn!" Gabi looked around the room, trying to figure out who to dare.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Truth because I'm afraid of what ever else you girls will do to the rest of us guys!"

"Ha-ha you are funny Zeke. Okay well if you had to chose between baking and Sharpay, which we both know are two loves of your life (everyone laughs), which one do you choose?"

"Ah, that's an easy question. I would choose Sharpay over anything any day! I love her more than anything else in the world, and I'm not just saying that!"

"Awwwwwww!" Everyone said in unison and Sharpay smiled at Zeke, who smiled back.

"Alright Chad, truth or dare?"  
"I'm not a wuss, I pick dare!"

"Well okay than, I dare you to kiss…… Sparky!"

"WHAT!?!?!?! But Sparky's a boy dog!"

"Exactly, that is what will make it fun!"

"Oh fine!"

So Gabi called Sparky, who she lifted up to Chad's face. Once Sparky was at face level with Chad, he began to lick him happily all over his face. After a minute or two, Gabi put Sparky down who lay down and rest his head on his paws.

"Aw, that was the most adorable thing ever!" Amanda said with a giggle, and all the girls nodded in agreement. Everyone went on playing truth or dare, but that game got boring after a while.

"Hey, how about we play "Would you rather?"

"Yeah" everyone said and Kelsi started.

"Okay, would you rather do Troy's dare or die?"

Troy: "I would do my dare, I don't feel like dying"

Gabi: "I would do the dare because I don't think it would be as humiliating as it was for Troy because it is normal for us to walk around in women's underwear!" she finished with a giggle

Rest of the girls: "Yeah I agree with Gabi"

Ryan: "I would live through it, it's just a dare and I would NEVER repeat NEVER do it again!"

Zeke and Jason: "Yeah, we go with Ryan"

Everyone turned to Chad and waited for his answer "I would die"

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. That game went on till bout 10:00 and they decided to watch a movie.

"How about we watch _The Derby Stallion_?" Kelsi suggested.

"Oh yeah, I love that movie!" Gabi squealed, and turn to look at everyone. How about you guys?"

"Yeah! Okay! Sure!" Everyone said. The phone rang at that moment.

"I'll go get it" Troy said, before walking away

**(A/N: You can only hear Troy's part of the conversation right now)**

Troy went and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

……..

"Yes it is…"

………

"What?! Are they okay?!"

……….

Troy's eyes filled up with tears, not believing what he just heard. The gang look at each other with worried expressions on their faces. "Well okay, thank you for calling, I will call you later when I have some time" He heard his voice crack but he didn't care. He hung up the phone, threw his hands and started sobbing. He began to shake with every sob that came out of him. The gang heard his muffled cries and looked into the kitchen. They saw Troy with his head in his hands, and ran over and embraced him in a hug. It's broke Gabi's heart when she saw her boyfriend so upset and distressed. Chad was the first to speak up.

"Dude what happened?" Chad asked, concerned.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I left you guys with a cliffy! I'm so evil. But I have an alternate phone segment that my friend (Thanks Hollie!) came up with, and I want to share it with you guys, I will write it and post it after I post this. It's actually pretty funny. Well, why is Troy crying? Who was on the phone and what did they tell him to make his heart break? What happened? Find out next time on…….. **

**Love of My Life!**


	4. Chapter 3: OMG Troy! that's awful!

**(A/N: Well guys here is the much awaited ch.3! I have had people begging at my knees (Troyellameant2be and many other of my friends lol) about this chapter. They wanna know what happened to Troy! And here is ch.3 so you can find out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The only thing I own is the plot of the story and my own character, Amanda. That's all I own and I don't own anything from HSM (I wish owned Zac, that would be so flipping awesome!) Anyway on with the story. I also don't own the Derby Stallion**

_Recap_

_Troy hung up the phone, and started sobbing. The gang came over and embraced him in a hug. "Dude, what's wrong?" Chad asked his friend, who was wallowing in sadness (__**A/N: Damn it reading, I actually used one of my words of the day)**_

"Are you okay?" Chad questioned his friend, who had not answered him the first time.

"M-m-m-my….." Troy stuttered, still sobbing, not being able to speak very well.

"Whoa, Troy take a second, calm yourself down, and than speak to us" Kelsi said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Troy did as he was told. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down so he wasn't crying.

"My parents were(sniffles) killed in a car crash" Troy managed to say.

Everyone looked at each other shocked, none of them being able to keep tears out of their eyes.

"Well what did they tell you exactly?" Ryan questioned, blinking back his tears and wanting to know more.

"Well…" Troy started

_Flashback_

_Troy walked into the kitchen and picked up the ringing phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello my name is Officer Ranes from the Police Headquarters of Utah. Is this Troy Bolton?"_

"_Yes, it is"_

"_Well Troy I am sorry to inform you that your parents were involved in a car accident; they were hit by a drunk driver, head on"_

"_What!?!?! Are they okay?"_

"_Um, I don't know how to tell you this but your parents were found………dead at the scene of the crash. They were killed on impact of the other car.__**(A/N: GASP!)**_

_Troy's eyes filled up with tears what the Officer had just said, not believing what he just heard. The gang look at each other with worried expressions on their faces._

"_Well uh okay, thank you for calling and I will call you when I have some time" He heard his voice crack but he didn't care. He hung up the phone threw his head in his hands and started sobbing. He began to shake as every sob came out of him. The gang heard his muffled cries and looked into the kitchen. They saw Troy with his head in his hands and they ran over and embraced him in a hug._

_End Flashback_

Troy finished the story, tears streaming down his face again. Everyone else had started crying and the boyfriends and girlfriends were hugging each other, trying to comfort one another.

It might be a good time to introduce you to the late Jack and Lucille Bolton. Jack and Lucille were Troy's parents, and were never mean to anyone. Lucille had a loving heart and was there if anyone needed her. If any of them needed someone to talk to, Lucille was there. Jack never pushed Troy; he always let him follow his own heart. He supported Troy on whatever his decision was no matter the situation was. He did this because he knew Troy is smart and has a good head on his shoulders. Jack had a good head on his shoulders as well. When Gabi came into the picture, Troy would always talk about her and they instantly knew that he had found someone he loved. The Bolton's were nice to Gabi and they treated her like a daughter. Gabi was always comfortable around them, and she didn't have the awkward feeling a girlfriend usually has around the boyfriend's parents, or vice versa. The gang thought as them as another mom and dad, and they all loved Jack and Lucille. But now they weren't there, and all of them were heart-broken.

The gang had calmed down, more or less. Everyone's face had become red and tear-stained. They all looked at each other, not really sure what to say at this point. Jason spoke up first.

"Well, are you gonna schedule a funeral?" He asked and Troy looked up to him.

"Well I guess but that can wait until tomorrow, I really don't want to do that tonight, I can do it tomorrow, after I have had some chance to sleep" Troy responded and than began to think. The rest of the gang had started talking about what just happened.

Suddenly, Troy burst out, but not in tears, in anger.

"WHY DO THEY HEAVE TO LET DRUNK DRIVERS ON THE ROAD, HUH? WHY! JUST WHY! THEY DON'T HAVE DESIGNATED DRIVER OR SOMEONE TO TAKE THEIR KEYS IF THEY SEE THE PERSON IS TOTALLY WASTED! GOD DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?!?!?!" Everyone looked up at him, a little frightened. Gabi spoke up first.

"Troy, sweetie calm down." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No I will not calm down!" Troy yelled back, tears of anger lashing down his face.

"Troy you have to calm down. Being angry won't help anything. If you calm down we can sort some things out." Gabi said reassuringly. Troy calmed down, but it didn't last for long.

"Gabi, it's just that they were m-my p-parents" He said, starting to tremble, tears forming in his eyes once more. "I never get to see them again! When I see them next, they will be in coffins! Plus I'm only 18, what am I suppose to do? I can't do everything myself! I can't plan a whole funeral myself!" He thought for a second, than figured out something else to say.

"I didn't even get to say good bye….." Troy said, and one tear fell from his eyes

Everyone looked around, not knowing what to say once more. Gabi saw how distressed he was, and decided he couldn't be alone during this time in his life. "You can live with me, Troy" Troy looked at Gabi and she was sure she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But the blue still wasn't there. He was sad, and when that happened the blue totally drains from his eyes and they become grey.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, my mom will completely understand"

"Well, okay than"

Amanda looked around and decided lighten up the mood. "Hey guys! I bet we will all be a little happier if we watch the movie now!" She said and looked around to the rest of the gang. They all nodded in agreement. Troy popped in the movie and sat on the couch with everyone else. When Patrick first popped up onto the screen, Gabi realized something.

"Oh my gosh, Troy! Patrick looks exactly like you!!" Troy quickly looks back and forth between the screen and the picture of him when he was younger, by the television.

"Wow Gabs, that's really weird"

"Yeah, that is strange" **(A/N: I couldn't resist putting that in there :D)**

The gang watched the movie, everybody watching it. They all laughed when Patrick got hit in the head with the baseball, also when he fell off the horse 4 times and Houstonsaid ' I think you are wearing him down!" Than everybody, including the boys **(A/N: Me also guilty as charged for what I say next) **cried when they saw how Houston died. Than everyone went 'awwww' when Patrick and his lover kissed. **(A/N: So many author's notes! I couldn't remember her name and no one helped me so I was like screw you people and just carried on with the chapter) **Finally, after Patrick won the Derby, everyone cheered. They turned off the movie and everyone drifted off to sleep.

In Troy's dreams**(A/N: I'm sorry but I promise this the last one! Well interrupting the story, I will put another at the end though! Troy thinks this is real, so remember that! His dream will be written in Italics) **

_Troy is walking down the sidewalk late at night. He is coming to an intersection, and he sees two cars coming from the opposite directions. They must have not seen each other, because they crashed right before Troy's eyes. Troy looked at the scene, mouth wide open as it unfolded. "Oh my god!" he yelled, terrified, as he ran to the scene of the crash._

With Gabi….

Gabi heard some mumbling but paid no attention to it. She knew it was Troy, but she shook it off as talking in his sleep and went back to sleep ignoring it.

_With Troy_

_He ran to the cars, and inspected the scene in front of him. One car had a teenage girl in it, who looked about 17. She was unconscious, and bleeding from her head. He immediately realized who it was._

"_GABRIELLA!" He yelled. The window had been broken in the crash, but he reached through the jagged parts, not caring if he cut himself in the process. He searched frantically for a pulse, but got nothing. He started to get frantic and decided to see if the other people were in better condition. He looked at the other car and saw two middle-aged people, one man and one woman. The man was up against the steering wheel, unconscious. The woman was unconscious in the passenger seat, and the air bags had been deployed. He recognized who they were also._

"_MOM! DAD!" he yelled once more. He tried to get pulses from them, but no luck either. He felt tears sting at his eyes. It just couldn't be, it couldn't be happening. But than something clicked with him._

" _Troy you moron call 9-1-1!" He said to himself and took out his cell-phone. He just barely dialed the number because his hands were shaking so badly. Once he got off the phone with the operator, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should break down and cry or try to help them. While trying to figure out something to do he heard sirens in the distance. He looked around hopefully and saw ambulances, fire trucks and police cars coming his way. Once they got there, they started doing a lot of stuff. Firemen were going to the scene off the crash, working on pulling the victims out. Paramedics were taking stretchers and first aid kits to the horrific scene of the crash. A paramedic came over to Troy also and started bandaging his hand since it was cut from reaching into the jagged window. While his hand was being bandaged a police man walked by him. He stopped the police man and began talking to him._

"_Oh Please! Please help them! That's my girlfriend and my parents! You have to save them!" Troy said, tears stinging at his eyes._

"_We will do the best we can"_

"_Alright, thank you sir"_

_After about 5 minutes, Troy was bandaged and was watching the frantic scene in front of him. A paramedic came over to him with a sad glint in his eyes._

"_Um excuse me but I have something to share with you"_

" _What is it sir?" Troy asked, knowing to expect the worst_

"_We couldn't find a pulse, breathing rate or heart rate on any of them. I am sorry, but they are dead." _

_End Dream_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy screamed, waking up. He was covered in a cold sweat and was panting in fear at what just happened. Gabi woke up at the scream but luckily the others didn't

"Troy what's the matter baby?"

Troy turned his head and saw that Gabi was alive. "G-gabi?" he asked in an almost inaudible whisper before bursting into tears. Gabi sat up and rubbed his back (Troy had sat up when he woke up) "What's the matter baby?"

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you and my parents were in a car crash. I called for help, but it was too late. All three of you d-died" Troy trembled, still a little frightened.

"Aww babe, that's horrible. But you know what, it was only a dream. And I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Now you have only been asleep for about 10 minutes. So go back to sleep." She said, lying back down. Troy lay back down also.

"Okay baby. I love you." Troy said, and surprising went back to sleep with out anymore troubles.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**A/N: Alright, now hopefully no one will tear my face off for not updating. Now what will happen tomorrow? How will Troy survive? Will he make it through with out his parents being there? Find out next time on 'Love of my Life'!**

**With luv ♥  
**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	5. WHAT THE HELL THAT HURTS!

**(A/N: Whoa! Last chapter was intense! Poor Troy, I feel bad for him! Even though I am the writer, I still feel bad for him. But I do control his future…. Oh whatever I am having a fight with myself! While I figure this out you enjoy the chapter! Oh and thanks to Hollie [my friend for the idea for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing blah blah blah you know the drill.**

Troy woke up the next morning. He thought his night was sorta peaceful but it wasn't. He remembered that he had a nightmare but shook it off. He than felt a dull pain go through his abdomen. He moaned, it had hurt. He felt sick to his stomach. Gabi awoke when he moaned, and she looked over at him.

"Baby, are you okay?" She sat up, yawned and stretched, than looked over at him. He looked a little pale. The others were still sleeping, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"I just have a stomach ache. It's probably just a bug, it will pass." Troy flashed a weak smile. " I'm gonna be--" He couldn't continue no more because he ran into the bathroom where he threw up. Gabi followed him in and comforted him by rubbing his back. Once he was finished he sat up and rinsed his mouth out. Then he threw up again; apparently rinsing his mouth was no help at all. After throwing up the second time, Troy stood up and took a couple of deep breaths. He was sure he wasn't gonna throw up again, so he went to go walk out of the bathroom but Gabi stopped him.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Gabi asked him, not really liking what she just witnessed. She knew something was wrong. Troy lay back down, a tad dizzy. Gabi woke the others up, not wanting them to catch the bug.

"C'mon Chad……….get up" Chad rolled over and put a pillow over his face.

"No….. 5 more minutes" Chad protested.

"Fine but if everybody doesn't get the hell out of here you are gonna catch the bug Troy has!" Gabi said, and everybody instantly snapped their heads at Troy, wondering what was happening. Troy indeed looked sick, looking ghostly pale. They exchanged worried glances with Gabi, who answered their question.

"I think he has a stomach virus. He has a stomach ache and threw up about 2 times before you guys woke up"

"Ew gross!" Sharpay said grimacing.

"Yeah real help!" Troy said but sprinted into the bathroom again before being able to say anything more. The gang sighed and followed him, waiting by the door for him to come out. Gabi put a hand to his forehead and took it off after a couple of seconds.

"Troy, one second" Gabi went into the bathroom and found what she had been looking for, a thermometer. She went to Troy and stuck it into his mouth.

"Hey! Wh-???" Troy asked but Gabi shushed him.

"Don't talk or we are gonna have to do it all over again!" Gabi said to him and that shut him up.

_Beep __**(A/N: It was a thermometer with the digital reading, not with the mercury)**_

Gabi took it out of his mouth and read it aloud.

"101 degrees Fahrenheit, you'll be okay. It's probably just a bug." Gabi looked at him and he seemed some what relieved. The gang decided to leave while Gabs stayed there and watched after him

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As the day went on, Troy seemed to be getting better, but that all went down hill around 8:30 p.m. Troy was sitting on the couch, trying to relax. He was exhausted from throwing up all day, but he thought he was gonna be fine. He didn't eat anything; he was simply just not hungry. Who would be after the day he had? Troy just lay there, trying to focus on the T.V. He had pains all day through his abdomen; he thought that was part of the symptoms. But this particular time it was really intense and it was all on his right side **(A/N: Where is this going? Think and you will figure it out)**. He cried out in pain and Gabi came running. He was still moaning in pain, it was really intense. He now found it hard to stay conscious.

"Troy! Are you Okay?" Gabi frantically said, panic written all over her face.

Troy just nodded and bit his lip, trying not to scream. He couldn't even fathom how much this hurt. It was like nothing he ever felt before.

"Where does it hurt?" Gabi asked him. Troy couldn't speak because of the pain, he just motioned to his right side.

Gabi was now at the verge of full out panic.

"Troy c'mon, we are going to the hospital" She tried to help Troy up but he couldn't stand. Pain was taking over and he was slipping out of consciousness. Gabi knew only one thing to do, was to call 911. She took out her phone and dialed the number. After explaining what was happening, she tried to help Troy. She went over to the couch and took his hand.

"Troy come on baby, the ambulance will be here soon. Try to stay awake….." She said to him, tears filling up her eyes as she didn't have a clue to what was happening.

**Troy's POV (Hm wonder what's going on inside of his head)**

The pain is so bad. I am finding it very hard to keep awake. I can see Gabi is about to burst out in tears any second, she has no clue what was going on and neither do I. I felt tears in my own eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

"Gabi, I love you…." I said. I felt a tear go down my cheek but I didn't care. I groaned. The pain….it's just so intense……..my world went black.

**End of Troy's POV (obviously because he is unconscious)**

Gabi watched as her boyfriend slipped into unconsciousness. She felt the tears go down her cheeks; she hated not having any clue of what was going on. Her hopes were than lifted to hear sirens in the distance.

"They are coming Troy, they will be here soon to help you" She whispered to him, not knowing if he heard her. There was a knock on the door and she was greeted by the EMTs who immediately went to Troy, but one stayed behind and questioned Gabi.

"What happened here, Miss?"

"I don't know, I just thought he had a stomach virus, he throwing up all day and was having abdominal pain all day. But this particular time it was all on his right side"

"Wait did you say his right side?"

"Um yeah, why" Gabi feared the worst as tears blurred her vision. The EMT turned to one of his partners.

"Rick! Press down on the patient's right side!"

"Okay Richard!" Rick pressed down on Troy's right side and Troy immediately snapped back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL THAT HURTS SO FLIPPING MUCH!!" Troy yelled and than slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Yeah just what I thought"

"What's the matter with him Sir?" Gabi asked, still totally confused

"He has Appendicitis, when your appendix is inflamed"

It all of a sudden came to Gabi; they had learned about it in school. It all came to her and than she smacked her head. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? They took Troy to

Cedars-Sinai Hospital **(A/N: that will sound familiar to you Zac Efron fans) **and he was immediately rushed into surgery. Gabi sat in the waiting room and decided to text message to the gang to tell them what was going on.

_Guys! URGENT!_

_Come to Cedars-Sinai hospital quick!_

_Troy didn't have a stomach virus, it was Appendicitis_

_Could really use some comforting! ___

_A little scared ___

_Pleez come fast!_

_Gabi xoxo_

Gabi put her phone away and sighed. She than started to cry, she was scared.

**With the gang**

They were all hanging out at the Evan's. Sharpay was the first one to get the text message. When her pocket started ringing:

_I want fabulous that is my simple request_

_All things fabulous _

_Bigger better and best_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along_

_I need a little fabulous it that so wrong?_

"Oh I am sorry, that is me." Sharpay said, and she flipped open her phone. She read the text message. She gasped and showed it to the rest of the gang.

"Let's go!" Chad yelled and they piled into their cars. They were all scared but neither of them wanted to admit it. They soon got to the hospital; they ran into the waiting room. The girls went over to Gabi and they all hugged her.

"Thank god you guys are here; he just went into to surgery. But I can't help but be scared"

Gabi said and a couple of tears happen to go down her face.

"You have a right to be scared Gabs, it okay" Taylor said, and they all hugged once more.

They waited there patiently as seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. After a couple of hours the doctor came up to them.

"Hello! I am Dr. Lazio. Are you guys here for Troy Bolton?" They nodded and they shook each other's hands.

"Hello Doctor, how is Troy?" Zeke asked, wanting an answer.

"He is doing well, surgery was a success! He is in Recovery, and will wake up from the anesthesia any time now. He is gonna have to take it easy for the next few day his side will be a little sore. I am going to prescribe him a medicine that will make the pain go away and help fight off infection. Now would you like to see him?"

Gabi thought those were the best words ever, 'Would you like to see him?' they made her day a whole hell of a lot better.

"Of course we wanna see him! What room is he in?" Gabi asked excitedly. She finally had an answer for her ill boyfriend.

"Room 212, Have a nice day." With that the doctor walked away and everyone went down the hall to his room.

When they entered Troy's room, they saw he hadn't wakened up yet and he had a couple of machines and a drip connected to him. Gabi went over and kissed his forehead. She than sat down in the chair by his bedside. The other girls sat in chairs around the room and the guys stood. After about 5 minutes, Troy started to wake up. The gang waited patiently as Troy woke up and started to look around the room. He caught Gabi's gaze and smiled.

"Hey" Gabi softly whispered to Troy.

"Hey baby" Troy whispered back and than smiled again.

"How are you feeling?" Gabi asked him as she stroked his cheek. Troy put his hands up to his face.

"Like I got ran over by a truck, than it backed up and did it all over again" Troy answered. Gabi giggled, Troy still had his sense of humor, hospital and all.

The gang came over, and everybody hugged Troy gently since he was still a little sore from surgery. Jason asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"What happened once we left?" Jason asked and everybody else nodded as they wanted the answer as well.

"Well, after you guys left, it was pretty much was like as if Troy was sick. It seemed like a virus and I thought it just had to run its course and he would be fine in a couple of days. But I was upstairs doing something and I heard someone cry out in pain. I ran down stairs and could tell he wasn't okay. He said his right side hurt, but I couldn't make sense of the situation. When the EMTs arrived and I explained what happened, they figured out that he had Appendicitis. It than all clicked with me, I remembered how we learned about it in science. I racked my brain and he had all the symptoms."

The gang listened in awe, what was a simple thing turned out to be a major thing.

"I remembered how the pain was so intense. It was as if someone took a knife and kept stabbing it in your right side. But I didn't really see the EMTs. I saw them for about a minute after they pressed down on my right side and I yelled at them. It hurt so damn much, and I didn't understand why they did it. So I yelled but slipped right back into unconsciousness."

"Boy, that sucks!" Chad said and Troy nodded in agreement. Troy went to go shift his body but winced in pain as his side still hurt.

" Take it easy, baby. You are going to have to be careful for a couple of days while it heals." Gabi said to him. As if on cue, the doctor came in.

" Hello Mr. Bolton. I am Dr.Lazio, I did your surgery. How are you feeling?"

"Like I said before, I feel like a truck ran over me, backed up and did it all over again" Troy answered. The doctor smiled, and completely understood.

"Well I am going to prescribe you some medicine, and hopefully we can help with that. We also will give some painkillers through your IV for the rest of your stay here. Now are you going to have your parents take care of you while you need to rest for about a week?" At the mention of his parents, Troy stared down at his bed while Gabi answered for him.

"Um Sir? Troy's parents were actually killed yesterday in a car accident." Gabi said. Troy looked up and tears glistened in his crystal blue eyes.

"_Oh my gosh, parents gone one day and he is in the hospital the next! This poor boy has been through a lot in the past 48 hours" _ The doctor thought to himself.

"Oh, well I am so sorry. So will you take care of him?" The doctor asked looking over at Gabi.

"Of course I will! I love him so much." Gabi said and look over at Troy with a smile on her face. Troy smiles back. The doctor nods and leaves the room. Troy and the others talked for awhile, and Troy yawned after a talking for a little bit. Gabi and the gang saw this.

"Alright gabs we are going to get out of here. Troy is tired and he needs rest." Ryan said and the others agreed. They said their good byes and left Gabi and Troy in the room.

"You know you gave me quite a scare today Mr. Bolton!" Gabi said before playfully slapping his arm. "How dare you!" Troy rubbed his arm.

"Ow! Well I couldn't help it!" Troy said "Come up here, babe" Troy said and made room for her on the bed. Gabi climbed up and Troy put his arms around her (the best he could) and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She looked up at him and they both smiled.

"I love you Troy and I'm glad you are okay"

"I love you too Baby Brie" Troy said to her and she smiled once more at her new nickname.

They fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Oh wow! A very dramatic chapter! I feel bad for doing all this stuff to Troy and I promise something will happen to Gabi if needed. Or I will make sure nothing really happens. And I swear everything will be much happier after the funeral which will be the next chapter. I don't need to go into detail into Troy recuperating, you guys get the picture. Well love you guys!**

**With Love ♥**

**Becca XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. Inside Your Heaven

(A/N: Hey guys! Whoa, intense chapter last time. This chapter and the next one will be the wake (When you go to the funeral home) and funeral for Troy's parents.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Blah blah blah…**

It's been 2 weeks since the whole hospital incident. Within those two weeks Troy got better, planned a funeral (with Gabi's and Ms. Montez's help of course) and moved into Gabi's house. Recovery went well and the only evidence now is a scar, which everyone thinks is pretty cool.

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while Even though it's different now 

_Your still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_But I need you to know_

_I miss you_

Sha-la-la-la-la 

_I miss you_

Troy smacked absentmindedly at the alarm clock, trying to make it shut off. He wasn't succeeding and was getting frustrated. Gabi rolled over and decided to help. She picked up the alarm clock and threw it. It hit the wall and landed with a soft thud. Troy was surprised at her actions, but I thought it was pretty funny.

"It's okay, I didn't like that alarm clock either" He said with a chuckle and than flashed her a smile. She smiled back but Troy realized what day it was. The day of the wake and than tomorrow the funeral. His smiled turned into a frown and his blue eyes glistened with tears. But he refused to let them fall.

Troy's POV 

" _No, I can't cry. Not at this very second!"_ I told myself. Luckily I succeeded, and I looked over at Gabi. She had realized what day it was also, and she was frowning now also.

" Hey baby, look at me. Right at me. I'm gonna stay by your side all day, and be with you everywhere I go. But you have to promise to do the same." I gazed into her eyes and a smile crept up her face.

"I promise you Troy. I think you are gonna need it" She said and than giggled. I smirked.

" Ha-ha very funny" I said sarcastically. It was going to be a hard day, but hey. Whatever will be will be.

I looked at the clock on my phone, since the alarm clock had been smashed. It was 11:00 a.m. and Gabi and I had to be at the funeral home by 1:45 p.m. People would be coming in by 2:00 p.m. and could stay until 4:00 p.m. There was a break to go eat dinner or something, and you could come back at 7:00 p.m. and could stay until 9:00.

According to Gabi, the gang had done something special for us. They made something as a memorial of my parents, but I haven't seen it yet. It will be on display at the funeral home though. I just hope they made it with their hearts.

At this time we had to start the day that neither of us wanted to start.

LOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOML

It was now 1:45 p.m. Brie and I were told to be there before the other people. I pulled up to the funeral home.

"Well here we go" I said and looked over at Brie. I saw her lip quiver in sadness. I leant over and hugged her.

"Shhh, Baby Brie. Its gonna be okay. I promise!" She managed a smile.

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the funeral home.

"Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez?" A woman asked us. She had a nametag on that said 'Stacey' on it. Brie and I nodded 'Yes'.

"Than follow me" Stacey said and walked off, us following behind her. She led into a room with on it:

**Jack Bolton and Lucille Bolton**

I figured that would be for people to find the room. I walked and took in the site around me. I heard Brie start sniffling so I put a comforting arm around shoulders.

My parents were on either side of the room, my mom on the left and my dad on the right. They were surrounded by flowers sent by relatives and some supplied by the funeral home. Chairs and couches lined the perimeter the room. There were tables placed in between with boxes of tissues and candles on them. I turned around and Stacey was standing in front of something on an easel.

"This was given to us this morning by some your friends. Their names are Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Amanda. They wanted it to be a surprise" She stepped out in front of it and Brie and I gasped.

There was a collage of my parents, and there were pictures of their wedding, honeymoon, and various events from when I was a kid. I put a hand up to my mouth, surprised and shocked, and let tears blur my visions. I looked over at Gabi and she had tears freely flowing down her face. I let mine down. Memories of my parents flowed through my mind.

"Wow… The gang must have worked hard on this" I managed to say. But I remembered something.

"C'mon Gabi, we have to pray. It's respectful." I said and led her to my parents and we prayed. When we finished I stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

" Mom……Dad…..I'm gonna miss you guys" I said in an almost inaudible whisper as tears began to pour my face. Brie had heard what I said and pulled me into a hug.

" Shh Troy, it's okay. I'm gonna miss them also" She said and I felt her own tears get my neck wet but I didn't care. We pulled away and I wiped away a few of her tears.

The gang walked in and everyone gave each other hugs.

" Hey guys, what you made was amazing. It means a lot to me. I'm really happy that you guys took the time to make that." I said to them and managed a smile.

" No problem man" Zeke said and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

More people came in and I had to say hi to them. Three people came in that I had been looking for quite a while. My Aunt Kathryn, Uncle Trevor and cousin Lily. Lily immediately ran up to me

"Troy!" She yelled and hugged me.

"Hey Lils! This is my girl friend Gabriella. Say hello to her" I said and hugged her back.

"Hello Gabi!" She said and gave a hug to Gabi also. Aunt Kathryn and Uncle Trevor walked to us and I hugged them also.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you guys in a long time!" I said

"I know Troy, and a little girl has missed you!" Aunt Kathryn said and eyed Lily suspiciously. Who can blame her? She is only eight.

"Well well well…who could that possibly be?" I said, pretending to think. Lily giggled and raised her hand.

"Me!" she said.

"Of course!" I said and grinned at her.

"So Troy, how have you been feeling?" Uncle Trevor asked me. Everyone knew about the hospital incident and I got lots of "Get Well Soon" cards from various people.

"The first few days were a little rough. My side was always sore and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep."

" Uh-huh but you are alright now?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now"

"Well Troy, how have you been holding up?" Aunt Kathryn asked.

"I have been holding up, more or less. It has been very hard though." I said and fought back tears.

"Have they caught the guy?"

"No, they said he flee at the scene of the crime. But you know what was hardest part?"

"What sweetie?"

"N-not b-being s-s-say g-g-good b-b-bye" I said and felt a tear go down my face. Gabi now had her hands on her face, and I could her muffled sobs. Tears began to flow freely down my face, thick and fast.

" Oh Troy! Don't cry!" Lily said as she burst into tears and hugged me. I picked her up, and we stood there for a while hugging and crying.

Wow, I had never cried this hard, but it felt good…really good. After a couple of minutes I pulled back from the hug. I felt all eyes on me. Brie had stopped crying and now had a sad expression her face. I could hear various whispers.

" It must been hard on him"

"Wow, poor Troy!"

"I hate seeing him like this."

I leant over and spoke to Gabi.

"I'm gonna get some air"

"Alright baby. You need some fresh air"

"Yeah I do" With that I walked outside. The breeze softly hit my face and I enjoyed it. I sat on a bench in silence, just thinking some things over.

"Hey" Gabi said and sat down next to me.

"Hey"

"So what happened back there? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah I guess. I still had some things bottled up and I needed to get them out. It felt good"

"I bet it did. I hate seeing you like that. Well do you feel better?"

"Yeah I feel better."

"Good, because I am always here for you"

"Same for you baby!"

We rubbed noses and than I kissed her softly. We sat there in silence and than Gabi started to sing.

_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess its right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes_

I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows your way  
I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathin' in  
A soothin' wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When we touch, when we love  
The stars light up  
The wrong becomes undone  
Naturally, my soul surrenders  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes

And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away  
And I wanna be the earth that holds you  
Every bit of air you're breathing in  
A soothing wind  
I wanna be inside your heaven

When minutes turn to days and years  
If mountains fall, I'll still be here  
Holdin you until the day I die  
And I wanna be inside your heaven  
Take me to the place you cry from  
Where the storm blows you away

wanna be inside   
Where the storm blows you away  
I wanna be inside your heaven

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storms blows you away_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you _

_Every bit of air you're breathing in_

_A soothing wind_

I wanna be inside your heaven 

Gabi finished the song sweetly. I stared at her, entranced by her voice. It was so sweet and loving.

"That was awesome… but what song was that?"

"Thanks for the comment and it was 'Inside your Heaven' by Carrie Underwood."

"--------------- Drawing a blank here" I said, confuzzled not knowing who that person was.

"She won season 5 of American Idol. She was the best one in the competition"

"Well obviously because she won!" I said in a 'duh' voice. Gabi giggled.

"Uh-huh and now Bolton are we gonna get back inside or are you gonna crumble to pieces?" Gabi joked

"Oh I'm glad to see that my pain is funny to you. And starting this Bolton business again are we Montez?"

"Yes we are but lets go inside"

"Alright" I said.

We made our way back inside. The rest of the day was a little easier.

But only God knows what will happen tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: Awwwwww what a cute and sad chapter. Poor Troy!! I may be the writer but there was no doubt that I didn't cry during this chapter. Because I did cry, for all you people that think I have no heart. BECAUSE I DO HAVE ONE!!! And my friend was yelling at me today she was like "Your so mean! You killed Troy's parents and Gabriella!" and I'm like "HEY WAIT! That was a dream! She is still alive!!" "Yeah but that still is mean!" But things will get better

**C'mon press the little button! You know you want to!**


	7. Good Bye with Tears

**A/N: I know it has been such a long time! I'm sorry, I was working out ideas for my other story, Loving you Through it All! I know I just need to update this story so I'm gonna work on this chapter**

**Disclaimer: You know the Drill!!!!!!!**

_Everyday, of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while were young_

_And keep the fai-_

Gabriella opened her phone there. She had set her phone alarm since her alarm clock was smashed. They had one more day of this funeral business and hopefully it would be over. Today was going to be the hardest. Troy would have to see his parents for the last time, before they were put in the grave. She decided this day needed to start to get over with quicker. She leaned over and softly kissed Troy.

"Hey Baby Brie"

"Hey Blue Eyes"

Troy smirked at his new name.

"Blue Eyes?" He questioned. He had a nickname but hey, so did she.

"Yeah you gave me a nickname so I gave you one. You get Blue Eyes because your gorgeous blue eyes are to die for."

Troy right than and there remembered what was happening today. He felt his lip quiver but couldn't control it. Gabby realized what she had said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Troy! I didn't mean it that way." Gabby told him. Troy just nodded

"It's okay. I love you." Troy said and flashed Gabby his million dollar smile.

"I love you too."

**Troy's POV**

I looked at my cell phone and sighed. It was 8:00 a.m. and we needed to at the funeral home by 10:00 a.m. It will go from there.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I needed get on with this day as fast as possible and get it over with.

LOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOML

We pulled up to the funeral home. Some of the valets came up to us and handed me a purple flag with white letters on it. The flag said 'funeral' on it.

"Clip to your car, and trust me it makes life must easier. Also don't forget to put your blinkers on." One valet said to me.

"Thank you." I said politely. I looked at the flag in my hands. I felt very overwhelmed and a stray tear made its way down my face and landed on the flag.

"Hey" Gabby said to me and put a finger underneath my chin, lifting it up to look at her.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay? I mean you just got a flag and I already see tears."

"I'm fine."

"Let me guess, you never wanted this day to come?"

"Yeah but it's just that…." I let my voice trail off.

"Just what?"

"I'm not really sure." Gabby smiled.

"Well you know what?"

"What, Gabby?"

"I'm gonna miss them too." Gabby said, eyes filling up with tears.

I hugged and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay baby" I said.

"Well I'm going to go put this on the car. How about you go inside and see if they need any help?" Gabby asked, taking the flag from me.

I nodded and took a deep breath to collect my self and headed inside. Once everything was settled, I got into the car and joined the funeral procession heading to the church.

LOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOML

"They say life takes unexpected turns. You never know when they are coming, or what they will bring. Sometimes nature just needs to run its course. But this may not be in the way you always think." The priest said and went on like that.

I look down, listening contently to the priest's words. I felt tears slowly falling down my face. I heard Brie sniffling and she was crying also. I put an arm around her, and pulled her close to me. I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

The priest went on for awhile.

"Will everyone please stand to say the Lord's Prayer with me. Please join hands." The priest said.

I took the hands of Gabriella who was on my left and Lily who was on my right. We all stood and I gave Brie's hand a comforting squeeze. We both managed small, soft smiles. We began to pray.

_Our Father, who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name;_

_Thy kingdom come;_

_Thy will be done on earth_

_As it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread;_

_And forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those_

_Who trespass against us;_

_And lead us not into temptation,_

_But deliver us from evil._

_Amen._

Everyone did the sign of the cross and sat back down. **(A/N: Really sorry but I'm catholic, so I'm just going by what I know. I hope I don't offend anyone. Oh by the way I don't own the Lord's Prayer but I don't think God minds lol) **

"Now that I have completed this section of the service, I understand that Jack and Lucille's son, Troy, would like to say some things. I will now let Troy talk." The priest said.

I got up, some papers clutched in my hand. I went up to the podium and adjusted the microphone, causing a large burst of feedback to reverberate through the church. But for the first time in 2 days I saw people do something I loved; smile. I heard some giggles through the audience as I became aware of the heat rising in my cheeks. I finally got the microphone adjusted, and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry about that. I just want to say some things. You know what? People go around and think life is just a game. You start; you go through the long road and once it ends you have lost. You can't reverse death, and you can't reverse being born. Sure times get tough and there may be a point when you just want to give up; all hope is lost forever. But you know what I say? You shouldn't go through life and do absolutely nothing. You can dream big and your dreams would come true if you try hard enough. Now I know my parents would want me to live out my dreams, even though they're not here." I suddenly came aware of the tears streaming down my face. I looked through the audience and there wasn't a dry eye. I managed a shaky breath and continued.

"Now my mom was great. You know sometimes she was embarrassing but hey, whose mom wasn't? She was always there for me as was my dad. I also know that if any one in our gang- Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Amanda, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and myself included- had a problem we could go to her. To everyone else se was like a second mother. Now my dad. My dad wasn't that hard to make friends with. He knew if I had found someone I liked as friend and he met them, he had no problem whatsoever. My dad helped me with my basketball; and my mom claimed it was a form of our Dad-and-son bond. And I think she was right. Now I have some other things to say. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who was here yesterday and today. That means a lot to me. I especially want to thank all my friends who were there when I got the news. If they weren't there… I don't know what would have happened. I also was grateful that they were there the next day when I fell ill. Especially Gabriella, who helped me the most. I love you Gabriella, I love you Mom and I love you Dad. I guess this would be my way of saying good-bye. Though I have one more way I want to say it."

With that I walked over to the piano. Yeah I knew how to play some piano. Right now I sat down at the piano while expressions of shock and delight ran through the crowd. I had stopped crying so that I could actually see the piano keys, but I don't know how long that was going to last.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

This was already too much to handle. I felt warm tears flow freely down my face. I was playing with so much emotion.__

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

I slowly stopped playing the instrumental before looking at the audience. The whole entire audience was crying. But Gabriella came up to me.

"Hey Troy, it's alright. But hey, scoot over. I want to do something." She said to me. I looked at her confused but than surprised as she started playing piano her self.

_You walked with me   
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going  
You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown along the way  
Then I heard you say_

I recognized this song, so I decided to sing along on the chorus.** (Quick A/N: the chorus is the next part)**

_  
I promise you   
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand_

Brie looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.__

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid ooh  
And just when I  
Have thought I've lost my way

You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say 

_  
I promise you   
I'm always there  
when your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
and I'll carry you  
when you need a friend  
you'll find my footprints in the sand_

when I'm weary  
well I know you'll be there  
and I can feel you  
when you say

There was a slight pause, and I decided to sing along again on this chorus. I made sure to keep in mind that it was 'sadness and despair' not 'sorrow and despair'.__

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sadness and despair  
I'll carry you   
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand, oh

I stopped singing here and let Brie finish the song

_When your heart is filled with sadness and despair_

_And I'll carry you_

_When you need a friend_

_You'll find my footprints in the sand_

_Oooooooooo mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

I looked at Brie and she looked back at me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"That was amazing Brie" I whispered to her.

"Your performance was pretty amazing also." She said and smiled at me and wiped a stray tear that had made its way down my face.

"I love you so much and that song I sang was directed to you and my parents."

"Same with mine, but I think mine was directed more to you. I love you too."

LOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOMLOML

We were now at the cemetery, in an outdoor chapel type thing, I guess you would call it. We were each equipped with two white, pink or red roses, ready to say our good-byes. One by one we went up to the now closed caskets. We knew who was who, so it made life easier. Brie and I went up last Brie was saying stuff in her mind; I could tell by the look on her face. I knew she finished when some tears had begun to stream down her face. I took one look at here and pulled her into a hug. I went up to my dad's casket first and started whispering to it.

"Hey Dad, I guess this will be the last time I will be able to touch you. You are the best Dad anyone could ever have. I-I l-l-love y-y-you D-dad" I managed and trembled at the end, my emotions getting the best of me. One tear slid down my face and that one lead the parade. The parade never stopped. I pulled myself together…somewhat and went over to my mother's coffin. I also put one of my roses on the coffin.

"H-hey Mom, w-what I-I said to Dad is b-basically t-the s-same thing. Y-you w-were t-the b-best M-mom in t-the w-whole w-world. I-I l-love y-you." I finished and stuck my other rose on her coffin. I stood back, while Brie and I embraced each other. She was getting my neck wet and I was getting her's wet. But neither of us cared. We pulled back and went to the car.

I never wanted that day to come, but God does unexplainably things. He does things for the better and I knew that. I was also sorta glad that the day was finally over. I wasn't going to any funerals after that. Never.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**A/N: Well chapter 6, yay!!!! A lot of people waited for this and I will try to get Chapter 2 of Loving You Through It all out tomorrow, I know a lot of people are waiting for it. Also virtual cookies to my two friends Jessie and Taylor for getting the trivia right.**

**Answer: Troy: I'm more interested in what my friends and ****what I think of myself.**

**Underlined is the correct answer. Well bye for now!**

**Also there were three songs in this chapter. The first one was Gabby's ring tone which was Everyday from High School Musical 2. They recorded it on her phone and it sounded fine. The song that Troy sang called You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. The song Gabby sang was Footprints in the Sand by Leona Lewis. I love all three of those songs!**


End file.
